Vidia
'Vidia '''is a fast-flying fairy, Tinker Bell's former rival, the main antagonist of Disney's 2008 film, Tinker Bell, and later one of the main protagonist in its sequels. Series In the first movie, she is seen to be mean and rude to Tinker Bell always teasing her about her "unknown" talent. Later on, she is seen when Tinker Bell begs her to help her find a nature talent. First refusing, then getting an idea. Vidia tells Tinker Bell to capture the dangerous sprinting thistles. So the next day, she sets off with Tinker Bell, and Tinker Bell fails. She then got into an argument with Tinker Bell in front of Queen Clarion and accidentally tells that she was the purpose about telling Tinker Bell to capture the sprinting thistles. As a punishment, she had to go and capture all of the sprinting thistles. In the second movie, she was a minor character, waiting for Tink and the moonstone. In third movie, she is seen with Tinker Bell when she gets "kidnapped" by a human. She then gathers up all of Tinker Bell's friends and heads off to rescue Tinker Bell. Personality Vidia is sly and mean, has a mean heart and is very secretive in the first movie, as she told Tink to catch the sprinting thistles. But later in the movies she is seen to have a extremely good heart, as she trapped Tink inside a little fairy house to teach her a lesson about the danger of humans and saving Tink from Martin. Vidia is known for her sweet-greetings like "Darling", though she simply uses is to be sarcastic. Vidia, like Tink has a violent temper, and this is seen in the first movie. Powers and Abilities She is a fast-flying fairy. She is known to be the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow. She helps with the pollen in the preparations for spring. It was once told she stole ten feathers from Mother Dove to help her gain more speed. Appearance Vidia has a black-indigo hair, deep green eyes, maroon lips, a pale skin complexion and elf ears. She is seen to be blushing a little through out the series. Main outfit Vidia's main outfit consists a deep purple leafy top and pants, and a purple leafy vine tying her long hair up. She wears elf-like pointy shoes. ''More coming soon... Trivia *The name "Vidia" is a variant of Hindu name "Vidya", which means "wisdom", "knowledge, "learning". *Vidia's hairstyle is similar to Megara's hairstyle in Hercules, all a bit darker. *Vidia is one of the only three fairies made specifically for the Disney Fairies franchise to originate from the books to become major characters in the films, along with Terence and Queen Clarion. *Vidia's notable quote: "Darling, I hope you're not operating under the misconception that we're somehow 'pals'." *Vidia's web personalities are feisty, funny, fast. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fast-Flying Fairies Category:Tinker Bell series Category:Tinker Bell (film) Category:Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Category:Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Category:Disney Fairies Category:Secret of the Wings